Munenori
How Munenori joined the Tourney Disgusted with the land's wars, Munenori willingly sides with Ieyasu for unification in Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd. He instructs his lord's soldiers to fight with integrity. Samurai Warriors 4 Munenori begins under his father. His family is indebted to Hisahide's patronage so he accompanies the mastermind in his schemes to overthrow Nobunaga. Munenori fights for him at Kannonji Castle, Kanegasaki, and Kii Province. As he watches over Hisahide struggle, Munenori ponders a person's deeper motivations for fame within the era and believes he may find the answer someday by siding with the rebels. He becomes acquainted with Koshōshō during these battles and answers her request to join her at Asan. The swordsman supports the Akechi army at Honnōji and Yamazaki to personally learn the results of Hisahide's plot. Wishing to support her as a friend, he assists Koshōshō again at Shikoku for Mitsunari's Hiketa attack and Hideyoshi's invasion. He joins the Chōsokabe's surrender to Hideyoshi and helps them subjugate Odawara Castle. During these battles he provides his insight to those he feels are oppressed, eventually coming to the conclusion that everyone is merely fighting for an age of peace. Munenori realizes peace is short-lived with the Toyotomi successors and decides to fight for the Tokugawa's vision of stability. He specifically serves under Hidetada, protecting his liege at Ueda Castle and Osaka Castle. Munenori survives the wars through his efforts. Before the second Tourney, Munenori trained in solitude. Until, he saw a chi user's powers being stolen by what could only be described as a kissing demon. That was when Munenori began to trail her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his sheathed tachi sword outward. After the announcer calls his name Takes the sword out and slashes it two times, then sheathes it slowly as the camera zooms saying "I could never commit to being a killer." Special Moves Yagyu Style: Divide (Neutral) Performs an iaidō-based quick-draw that causes multiple ripples to emerge which launches, then back-slashes inward away from his targets; finishes with another wide outward launching slash with a re-sheathing. Said re-sheathing has a final hitbox around Munenori when he fully claps his sword back in, which inflicts crashing knockback. Yagyu Style: Capture (Side) Stabs sheath into the ground for a quake, then kicks it off the ground for a trench-based blast forward, finishing with an inward swat. Yagyu Style: Speed (Up) Munenori dashes into the air leaving a slashing aura in his wake. Yagyu Style: Bite (Down) Stands still while rolling his neck around, causing a non-damaging and non-flinching aura to appear. Upon getting hit, a counter/reversal trigger causes Munenori to quick-draw his sword iaidō-style, staggering any targets hit. Yagyu Style: Atmosphere (Hyper Smash) Munenori readies his sword saying "The Coup de grace!" then gives three sets of multiple slashes via iaidō-quick-draw, causing leaves to appear per slash. Yagyu Style: World Splitter (Final Smash) Munenori holds his sheathed sword at the ready saying "Feel the people's sword!" then pauses momentarily to unsheath weapon in time to unleash several swift slashes followed by a massive turning slash that slides him into a stop. After this he says "That's my secret." Victory Animations #Munenori thrusts his sword, then swings it five times, then slams his sheath down saying "My sword is the strongest in the world. This is nothing for me." #Munenori slams his sheath down, then lightly crouches with his right fist out saying "My code prevents me from killing. You're still alive, right?" #Munenori dashes through then sheathes his sword making slashing auras appear, then says "This proves my strategies were good." On-Screen Appearance Munenori dashes to his point and sets his sheathed sword on his shoulder saying "Looks like you're going to have to deal with me." Trivia *Munenori's rival is a mutant with the power to sap powers via skin contact, Anne Marie a.k.a. Rogue. *Munenori Yagyu shares his English voice actor with Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, Dylan Bogard, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Mecha Ridley, Catbat, Crobat, Swampert, Shigen Naoe, Jedah Dohma, Fudo, Rolling Turtle, Pierre Vieria (in Aquarion Mars), Wracktail, Death and Funny Valentine. *Munenori Yagyu shares his Japanese voice actor with Fudo, Huitzil, Thundurus, Toc-Man, Chen Gong, Jack Mathers and Horrible Harry. *Munenori Yagyu shares his French voice actor with Raidou. *Munenori Yagyu shares his German voice actor with Archangel and Mr. Henry Walton Jones, Sr.. *Munenori Yagyu shares his Arabic voice actor with Kuroobi and Hercule Satan. *Munenori Yagyu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Sokka, Jet, Saki Amamiya, Magnezone, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Chrysaor Krishna, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Spade, Numbuh II, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper, Lugia, Jacky Bryant and Takeshi Nanase. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters